Denshi Mikisa
Denshi Mikisa is an original tribute created by Tehblakdeath. Please do not use him without permission. Informational Pamphlet The following information was found within Denshi Mikisa’s informational pamphlet. Name: Denshi Mikisa District: 6 Gender: Male Age: 15 Occupation: DJ and music remixer Ultimate: DJ Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Personality: Denshi is a slightly snarky, sly guy, with a tendency to use a lot of dry wit when conversing with others. He seems to be a bit of an airhead, not ever overly focused at any task at hand. He has a strange habit where he tends to sing or hum a beat to himself, often if he’s alone, but occasionally when he’s around others, too. However, Denshi’s also not very hard to get along with, minding his snark, and so some people may find comfort in him. Backstory: Denshi Mikisa started as a kid with no real personal identity. He was a number to people, not an individual, but he did have his name, even if people wouldn’t call him that much, and that’s all that really mattered to him. Denshi was just another kid with nothing that made him stand out. He was decent in school, had a fairly okay work ethic, and had a few friends, but nothing major. He wasn’t the spunky airhead he was in the modern-day. He was just a nobody with nothing to him that made him completely unique from the other students in the halls. That stood true until about the age of 9, when Denshi got his first synthesizer. Always having been a fan of music, Denshi was really excited to start being able to toy around with it, to create some small-time music that he would be proud of. It was his first true experience with being a creator, and not just another listener. Evidently, Denshi was very good with the synthesizer. He knew how it worked with many genres of music. He made a few songs, showed people them, and they spread it further. Eventually, Denshi became known as a sensation in the electronic music industry, and his remixes became worldwide sensations. He was recruited to Hope's Peak Junior Academy, the newer and lesser-known junior high school part of Hope's Peak, not long after his first platinum-selling single. Denshi kept working hard at making music, churning out track after track, remix after remix, and even composed some pieces for famous movies and video games. He was renowned pretty much worldwide as a music sensation. And then it all came to an end with a name being read aloud in the middle of a dead-silent crowd at the District square. Height: 5’2" Weight: 116 pounds. Weapons: Denshi has little experience with weapons, but he’d feel at home with a bow. He finds that the bow would suit his light build properly, and thus he could easily complement it. If it comes to melee, he could see himself being good with a knife, too. Strengths: Denshi’s main strengths are how lightweight and flexible he is. His movements are completely unimpeded, and he ends up being a very fast individual. He could likely be in and out of the cornucopia by the time all the Careers are just getting there. He also tends to be ridiculously stealthy, as long as he remembers to not sing, and he considers himself almost ninja-like. Weaknesses: Denshi’s habits of being a little noisy could get him caught if he’s being inattentive. His airheadedness could also cause a lot of problems for him if he gets caught off guard while in that state. Fears: Denshi doesn’t consider himself scared of anything, but thalassophobia is probably the only thing he’d ever say if forced to. Reaping reaction: Denshi pouts a bit, but then smiles, trying to remain cheerful for the audience. Group Training: Denshi will try to keep somewhat isolated, learning how to further refine his skills that he’s a little weak in, but if people try to interact with him, he’ll gladly talk. Individual Sessions in Training: Denshi will come in with a boombox, turn on a song, and start doing some combat routines to the tempo of the music, namely with knives and a bow. Interview Angle: Denshi will just try to be himself, and also shamelessly self-promote and plug his own music to the audience. Alliance: Denshi will attempt to join up with the Careers, but otherwise will be a loner. Token: Denshi’s token is a pocket watch that plays 8-bit and 16-bit remixes of songs if set to precise times that align with their titles, and then pressing the lock down twice while the watch is open. Mentor Advice: I sure hope you’ve got a wild card in you, DJ. You’ll certainly need it. Anyways, stay focused, and you got a chance. Etymology and Inspiration Denshi is a Japanese word for "electronic", referring to the type of music Denshi makes. Mikisa is a shortening of the Japanese word for "remixer", referring to Denshi's alternate talent. Denshi's inspiration was an excuse to canonically bring in the music from the Danganronpa/Ace Attorney series through a first-wall source, for example his boombox. Other than that, he lacks any other true inspiration. Trivia